Final Fantasys Combime
by FFF-Fan-of-Final-Fantasy
Summary: Final Fantasy Combine. Squall and Zell are pulled form the FF8 world, and Seymour is pulled form the FFX World. All into the FF7 worls with Cloud and the gang. What will become of it? Read and Review PLEASE Rateing for fighting and some goar and The langu
1. Final Fantasys Combine: The beginings

Hey! Look I decided to Tweek this HELLA! OK? So theres going to be alot of stuff and places in this fic that ARN'T in the games. K I realy wanted to go all out on this. So Here it gose.  
  
Sean  
  
*..::}Intro{::..*  
  
The dark night sky above. The stars and the moon. Thats what Cloyus is looking at. His eyes glowing slightly with mako in them. The sign of a true SOLDIER. But, Cloud has left SOLDIER and Shin-Ra long ago. Now he is as member of the Avalanche. The infamous rebel group fighting for the world. But Clouds image is suddenly disturbed as he see's a blue protal in the air about 10 feet above him. He jumps to his feet drawing the Buster Blade. Ready to destroy what ever is coming through the portal. Just then a young teenage man jumps out of it landing on the metal roof makeing alot of racket. He falls to the roof from the fall quickly back to his feet. He looks at Cloud. Who's eyes are glowing Sword drawn.   
  
*..::{Story}::..*  
  
He pulls his own gunblade out ready for battle. He looks into Cloud's eyes as Cloud speeks. "Who are you! Where are you from!". Cloud looks the teenager in the eyes waiting for a responce ready for an attack."Squall Lionheart! From the Garden! A member os SeeD! Where am I!?" Cloud never looks away and Tifa and Barret come running onto the roof. Barret see's the two and points his gunarm at Squall. He looks around and see's he's beat and Put his gunblade away. "Look, I don't know where I am. But, I;m not here to start anything." Sqall says as Barret moves his arm back to his side. Cloud slowly puting away his sword. Squall looks at them. "Look. I don't know where I am. But Where is Zell, Rinoa all the other guys?" Cloud looks at him funny. "Look I don't know why your here. Or Why your on top of Cids house but he'll be mad. So lets go inside we can talk there.  
  
~~~~~~******~~~~~~~  
  
Inside Cloud Tifa and Barret Sit listning to Squall talk. Squall speeking of his friends as never befor. Not putting on his normal stone solid wall around him garding him from people. He almost seams human. Cloud listins looking at him not trusting him. Then the door busts open ans Cid walks in. Takes one look at everyone and starts to yell. "WHAT THE HELL. WHO IS THIS! WHY ARE YOU ALL IN MY HOUSE!" Cloud looks up at the sudden outburst. Barret looks at him "Damn, Jus chill. This kid just appered on ur roof." Cid looks at him funny. Tifa. Still looking at Squall content with him. Squall stands up and looks at Cid. Just then as Cid starts to talk the swerl of a Shin-Ra Hellicopter is heard outside. Cid and the rest rush out side looking up as dust and crap fly around in the air. The hellicopter lands and president of Shin-Ra walks tword them. "We've came for the Bronco." He says looking at Cid. Cid's face gose red. "No way! Theres now way your geting it!!!!" Cid says anger filling his eyes. The presadint of Shin-Ra Draws his Rifel pointing it at Cid. As he Pulls the trigger Cid closes his eye ready to be shot. He pulls the trigger. But a blue flash is seen. The bulets never left the barrel of the gun. Squall stands there holding the Lionheart. As it glows blue. The Barrel of the gun falls to the ground and smoke pours from whats left. Cid opens his eyes and looks at Squall. Then the other Shin-Ra Troops Draw their guns Ready to fire. The Group runs into the house. "Everyone! To the Bronco!" Cid Says the frist into the back yard.Barret Squall and Tiffa get in Squall Holding on the wing. They take off beein shot at only missing by centimeters. One shot hits the rear engin and the plane gose down into the water. Amazingly if floats. The Perpeller stil works But not enough to fly. "Damn it! They made a boat out of the Bronco! That pisses me off!" Barret looks at him."Jus shut up! At least didn't sink on us! And we can still move!" Cid gets angery but stays quite. "We should head for the Cosmo's. It's the closest." Cloud says looking around. "Yeah, we'll be able to see Red XIII Too." Tifa says smileing. Squall sits there looking around. Then He see's land and a Little town like thing up on a hill. "That what we'er looking for?" He says Looking pointing to it. "Yeah, Good eye, Maybe you won't be so bad kid." Cid turns it and they Head for the cosmo's.  
  
*..::}After{::..*  
  
People It's been along time sence I play FF7 or 8 And no nun of it is mine. So if you could Fill me in on some places I could use in my story I'd be real thank full. OH! Leave reveiws I wanna see if you guys like me. THANKS!   
  
Sean 


	2. Final Fantasys Combine: Zell is hear and...

*..::}Intro/Setings{::..*  
  
The Crew sit under the night sky talking around the fire. The Now Boat like Bronco Sitting below in the canyon. Cloud, Tifa, Barret and Red XIII. Sit around the fire. Talking about past journeys. All have forgoten about Squal, Asleep in the Hotel, All but Tifa. She looks up at the hotel thinking about the young man she's just met.  
  
*..::{Story}::..*  
  
Cloud looks at Red XIII. "Hey Red, I'm going to call you Cosmo from now on." Cloud says waiting for Red's resonce."Alright. I supose." He replys looking at Tifa who's off in her own little world thinking about Squall. Just then Sguall looks out the window down at them. Then cClimbs down the latter his lether jaket on. And his Gunblade at his side. The group looks at him as He fills in the spot next to Tifa who is now Listning to Barret talk about when he and Cloud and the rest of the game blew up the number 1? reactor in midgar. Squall sits listning intent on finding out more about his new found friends. Just then there is a bright blue light off in the distace. By the woods. Squall jumps up seeing it. He points as Cluod and the rest jump up. Squall jumps of the rock they where siting on and runs down the side that slants to the canyon the to the forest where he saw the light. Knowing someone else had come. From his world. Cloud and Tifa follow Barett staying behind to fill Cosmo in. Cid a speeks with Cosmos Grandfather. Squall and Cloud get there first And see a Blonde head sticking out of a black ball. Squall looks at it then relizes who it is. "ZELL!" Squall yells as Tifa Catchs up. Zell looks up and see's Squall. He Jumps up. "Hey! where are we man! I was siting in the lunch room eating hotdogs when I was sucked into this Blue portal thing!" Squall smiles at him Cloud and Tifa confused."This is Zell. He is a friend of mine from our world. He is also a member of SeeD." Cloud looks Zell over. "Well, Is he a good fighter?" Zell Smiles "YEAH! I'll prove it to you!" Squall grabs him. "Chill. He's our Life line in this world." Tifa smiles at Zell who blushes. "H...hello." Zell says with a boyish grin on his face. "Hi." Tifa says turning walking back to the Cosmos. Clould hurrys after her Zell and Squall takeing there tie talking about what there going to do Squall filling Zell in on whats happed so far.  
  
~*Back at the Cosmos*~  
  
Zell goofs of Fighting with air like normal. Squall sits watching his freind and listning to the rest talk. 'Zell.... Alway goofing off. Just like normal... Heh. He'll never change.' Squall thinks to his slef. At the same time Tifa is thinking about him tho. He dosn't know. Zell looks a Cloud. "What kind of monsters of freaks you got to fight around here?" Just the Cosmo walks out of his grandfathers house and down the stairs. Zell jumps at him but is grabed by Squall."Thats a good guy. We'er on his side." Squall says looking at Zell as if he where an Idiot. "Well! I didn't knw. I'm board man. No one has left the Garden sence you disapeared and they closed down the training area. I haven't fought in almost a week!" Zell says looking around. Cloud stands up."Well. Tomorrow you'll have plenty to fight I'm sure." Squall looks around at everyone. "Look. We'll be back. We'er going to go Train and look around a little See if we can take the monsters around here. Alright?" "Be careful. There strong around here." Cloud says Heading for the Hotel. Tifa lieing on the ground looking up at the sky. Barret talking to Cid who just sat down and Cosmo Licking himself cleaning. Squall and Zell Go Out past the bronco into the woods looking for some monsters. But what they find.... Is much more then a monster.   
  
*..::}After{::..*  
  
People It's been along time sence I play FF7 or 8 And no nun of it is mine. So if you could Fill me in on some places I could use in my story I'd be real thank full. OH! Leave reveiws I wanna see if you guys like me. THANKS!   
  
Sean 


	3. Final fantasys Combine: A fight and a ne...

*..::}Intro/Setings{::..*  
  
Squall and Zell have encounted a young girl wanting to fight.  
  
*..::{Story}::..*  
  
It's a young girl. She Jum[ps at Zell who easyly doges the blow. Squall catchs her then triping her makeing her land face first in the drit. She jumps up angerly. Holding her spikes boomerrang. Aiming at Zell. She throws it and Squall deflects it With his gunblade. "She's starting to tic me off!" Zell said geting ready to fight. Squall Drew back his Gunblade and with one swift hit with the dul end of the Gunblade knocked her out. She fell to the ground limp and lifeless. "Ummm. Dude. I think you killed her!" Zell said panic setting in. Squall picked her up throwing her over his sholder. "Lets take her back to the Cosmos. Someone will help her." Zell folowed Squall back to the Cosmos where the rest slept. He wasn't sure why. But he felt bad for the girl who had attacked them. Even tho she attacked frist. As thwey walk up to the rfire where now only Tifa sits. Waiting for there safe return. She jumps up and runs to them. "What happened!?" She askes Looking at the girl Squall has droped by the fire. "She attacked us. We got the better of her." "Yeah, She tryed to cut me with a boomerag thing but Squall knocked it out of the air. Befor it could hit." Cloud looks out the window then jumps out of the hotel landing hard on his feet runing to them.  
  
"What happened! Did you kill her?!?!" He said comeing to a slideing stop throwing dust in the air and on the Girl. "Hey! This is Yuffie. The one that stole out Matira!" Cloud starts going throu she pockets looking for his Matira. Enraged that he hasn't found his mastered Heal Matira hi puchs the ground." Leave her out here and lets go to bed!" Cloud says heading back to the hotel. The others follow not about to argue with the enraged Cloud.  
  
~* The Next Day*~  
  
Yuffie wakes up last about 4 o'clock in the after noon only to find Cosmo sitting on her face. She pushs him of and jumps to her feet only to be thrown back down by Cloud nearly falling into the new days fire. "Where is is matira!" Cloud scolds looking at her with burning eyes. "I...I Sold it....." She says loking at him scared. "YOU SOLD MY MATIRA!" Cloud yels enraged once again. His eyes not glowing with Mako any more. Now there growing with Anger. Squall see's Clouds anger and steps in front of him."Chill man! Even if she stole from you. What I did to her last night is payment enough!" Cloud looks at him. "You mean to tell me. She stole from me and attacked yopu BUT you want let me do her in!?" Squall flinchs at Clouds anger." Look! You want to do her in. Go ahead! But if your willing to kill for Matira. I'm out. I'm find my own way back home. That or make my way here! It don't matter to me. But can you aford to lose us! From what you've said you've had problems with Sephiroth allready! Face it! Me and Zell may be what you need to defeat him! So you let her go. Or me and Zell are out!" Clouds anger ne comes pure fury at Squall speeking like that. "Who told you about Sephiroth!?" "Tifa, She told me you needed help. And thats what I'll do. You let her go tho!" Cloud looks at Squall and smiles a deranged smile. "You've got guts. Standing up to me like that. You'll be a wonder asset to this team. But are you willing to put your life on the line to help us?" Squall smiles. "You bet!" Cloud smiles and walks away. Yuffie smiles as she gets up. "Why did you help me?" She says her smile fadeing after she see's Squall's look. "Leave. Go steal from someone else. I just want want a little girl geting hurt." Squall turns and walks away Zell looking at him. Confused. He walks over to Yuffie."No Worry. He's always like that. But you should leave. Cloud nearly killed you. He saved your life. You still have that... Umm..... What did they call it?" Zell says his idioticness showing for the frist time. "Matira." "oh yeah. You still have that?" He says looking down at her. "Yes," Yuffie says reaching in her pocket pulling it out Puting it in Zells hand. "Thanks. Now you should leave. Take care of yourself." Zell smiles and walks away. He walks up to Cloud and hads him the Matira. Clouds eye light up as he puts it into his Buster sword. "Ahh! Thanks man! She didn't sell it?" "Naw, O well. She just left. I'm going to go talk to Squall." Zell says as he walks away.  
  
~* Later that day *~  
  
Could looks as everyone gathers around the fire. After they've all sat down He starts to speek. "Ok, Look we are going to where there have been reports of Sephiroth being. It will only be a while They say it was near the Golden thing.... Um..... O well. You all know where it is. It's an old Shutdown Reactor." Why is it was out there?" Tifa said looking at Cloud. "I have no idea. But thats where we'er going." Everyone agrees. "Good We'll head out tomorrow. Everyone get to sleep early and Up the same way. We need all the time we'er going to get."  
  
~&*Sephiroths Reactor*&~  
  
Sephiroth sits in the reactor Playing with his sword. Talking to Jeonovi(Sorry for spelling) Then. A Red portal appears about the walkway over the tdie mako tank. Then a man drops out of the portal. Sephiroth jumps to his feet geting ready to fight. The Man drops to the ground. Landing on his feet. He looks at Spehiroth who Dives at him. He deflects the sword and hits Sephiroth in the stomic with his knee. Droping Sephiroth to the ground. He grabs him and holds him powerless opn the metal walkway. "Who are you1 And why have you sumened me!" The man says His blue hair waveing. "Who are you. I never sumened you. You just appered here!" "My name is Seymour. I want to know why I'm here! And who you are now!" "My name is Sephiroth. I'm a creation of the Jeonovi Project! Let me free!" Sephiroth says as he Seymour lets go and he jumps to his feet. "Impressive. Noones ever manhandeled me like that." Sephiroth says knocking some dust off his overcoat. "Noonces attack has ever been so easy to delflect." Seymour says walking and sitting down. "What am I in." Sephiroth stands there looking at him. "Your in a Mako Reactor. What fules me. And the planet." Sephiroth looks at him wondering where he is from and why he's here. Not knowing the Cloud has some new friends that about about the tear him up.  
  
~The next day.~  
  
Cloud stands over everyones bed. "UP AND OUT WE'ER LEAVEING!" Everyone jumps awake but Barett who just rolls over scrathing his butt. Cloud hits him in the face with a roll of paper. He sits up. "Wat the hell!!!!" "We'er leaveing ebery one get ready!" Cloud says jumping out of the hotel again. He sits at the fire waiting for them. Squall is the frist our Zell the Second. The rest come slowly Barett being last. "Ok Lets go. And Cosmo. If you have to go bathroom there are plenty opf trees out there." Cloud says smileing. "Shut up and lets go." The group gose out the the bronco. "Squall, You think this thing can move on land?" "Yes! It can! But we may have to push start it." Cid says jumping in. Tifa following him. The Rest Start pushing and them Jump on as the make there was to The dead reactor. Not knowing of the new evils waiting for the.   
  
*..::}After{::..*  
  
Also. There are lots of things going to happen. Remember Vincent? He has a HUGE part in upcomeing chapters. As well as the rest of the guys. I think that will be the only time we See Yuffie. I never got her in the game LOL. So tell me what you think And again nun of this is mine just the idea!  
  
Sean 


	4. Chaos a dead Sephiroth and A Weapon batt...

*..::}Intro/Setings{::..*  
  
They are all on there way to the Dead Reactor and it's geting dark...  
  
*..::{Story}::..*  
  
The group heads to the reactor only a few miles away so they'll be there soon. Cid is loking around "Damn, I whis this damn thing would fly again we's be there. And back. And there again!"  
  
"WE get your point!" Squall said looking at him geting annoyed. "Ha Ha! Look. There it is guys. Theres the Reactor. We'er here." Zell and Squall jump down and start runing Cloud follows. "Jus run ahead you spikeyhaired little assholes." Barret says looking at them Putting a new string of amo into his Gunarm. Squall and Zell Clear the 5 foot fence with no problem. Cloud on the other hand has to use the gate. Cid and them just plow throu the Fence with the bronco. Clound and Squall n Zell run into the Reactor the rest following cosmo catching up quickist Barret last. Cid and Tifa running about the same speed. Zell jups the gaurd rail and just about falls into the empty Mako pit Squall and Cloud make it safely into teh reactor but Zell trips. Cosmo jumps over him and Cid stps to help him up. Tifa runs ahead. Cid Zell and Barret get in the reactor a min later. They all make it to the elevator. As they go down they hear yelling. As the doors open there suprised to see Septhiroth Lieing on the ground His Sword throu his Head. Seymour covered in blood." He pissed me off. So I killed him." "Heartless bastard!" Cloud says shakeing with anger Seymour leans on the metal wall behind him as the group walks forward tord him. Barret steps up His arm pointed at Seymours head. " U think a gun will do anything to me? Look at him. He wasn't lucky at all." Seymour said point to Vincent Valentine. His dead body stuck to the wall with another sword. His body hunched over. No blood tho. Everyone gets a sickened feeling in there stomeics as his body leans farther forwerd the blade slideing out of the wall and his body falling about 4 feet to the floor. Squall And Cloud Draw their swords and the same time. Seymour Simply Smiles. "You know. Thats funny. So many of you. And only one of me. Thats not fair is it?" Squall steps up bravely. "You want it one on one? You got it!" Squall said Jumping into the air at Seymour. Seymour moved just soon enough so that the blade ofthe gunblade JUST missed his face and cought his sholder. "Arraag!!!" Seymour yelled out in pain and the blade sliced then shot into his arm. He stagered back a few steps untill he was again aginst the wall. Squall Raises his gunblade back up to go on the strike again when he hears a gunshot. Then Feels a pain in his leg as he falls to the ground. Everyone looks into the directsion of the shot. IT'S VINCENT! He stands there the sword on the ground. "Idiot!' He yells enraged. "You thought you could kill me! I was a member of the Terks! I am a Vampire! You can't kill me with a sword! All you've done is unleashed the Chaos withen me! All the years of pain. EVERYTHING." Vincent Yells as a black/white aura covers his body. The arua gose away and Vincents final form Chaos. Stands there. Looking at Seymour. Squall gets back to his feet. Leaning on his gunblade he looks at Chaos."You shot me! You son of a bitch you shot me!" Squall said. A muti-color aura surounding his body. He stands on both legs no longer feeling the pain of the gun shot wound. His gunblade in both hands above his head readying himself for the BLASTING ZONE attack Cosmo's Grand father tought him. He draws stregth from all things and brings it down in one simple strong blast onto Chaos. Knowing him thru the 6 in metal wall into another room. Squall falls the the floor. Weak and in pain. Barret picks him up. "Lets get away from all these freaks!!!!! Squal and takw that blue dude but Chaos is unreal Lets go!" All of them run to the Elevator then to the bronco. Squall laying on the Broncos wing in pain Tifa with him comferting him. They start going away from the reactor. They head back for Cosmo's Canyon. Wanting to let Squall heal and think og a plan.  
  
~&* At the Canyon*&~  
  
Squall lays in the hotel room. His leg wraped Tifa sitting on his bed holding his hand talking to him. "What was that? What you did." Tifa said looking at him." A Limit Brake. It's when to much is at stake or someone and pushed me past me limit. I use all the power I have. To save or destroy what ever it is that is dangering or pushing me." Tifa smiles. "So..... You can protect the people you care about? No matter what?" Squall smiles looking at Tifa. For the first time relizeing how prety Tifa is. "Yeah, No Mater what." Tifa smiles. " How long do you think it will be befor you can fight again?" Tifa asks laying her hand on Squalls arm. "I'm not sure. How bad is my leg?" Squall says grabing Tifa's hand smileing." Not real bad. The bullet just nipped the back of your leg. But riped deep. So It will be a pianful heal." Tifa says grabsing squalss hand. Cuping it in both hands, Smileing. "O well, Aslong as you going to help me tho whole way." Just then Cloud slides into the room siting on a bed folowed by everyone else. "Well, We needed to have a meeting. And Squall needs to know. And he can't get up. So we came to you." Cloud said looking at how close Tifa and Squall are geting. Not likeing it."Can we do this later. I want to sleep my leg hurts." "HELL NO! I had to climb that damn latter for you! Thats not Easy with PAWS! Now we'er going to do this shit now!" Everyone but Squall and Cosmo laugh. "Cloud. We gotta make a plan for the Vincent guy. He's jus not human. Did you see how he transformed. That wasn't human! Squall can kill the Blue haired one. Amagin what he could have done to Sephiroth. I mean. The Blue guy didn't even have to fight Sephiroth. Least it didn't look like it." Barret said looking at Cloud with worry in his eyes. Cloud looks back a Berett "Lood Bear. We Don't have to worry....." "THE HELL YOU MEAN WE DON'T NEED TO WORRY!" Barett yells anger and fear in his voice. "Me and Squall. We can think of something. I know Vincent. He was with me and Tifa..... Well, We meet him when we were little." Just then the TV in the hotel room flickers on. " Well, It seams that a Weapon. Has destroyed an old Reactor. It is said to be moveinging South West at a speed of 15 mile an hour. Now If anyof you have sean or know about the Xplosen and live south west of the reactor. Get out or take shelter." A reporter said. as the TV went to a crackel of "snow". "Turn that shit off!" Cloud said looking around at the faces of his friends. "I think We are going to have to fight. Zell Barett Cosmo. Come on. We got a battle to win. Cid, Tifa Stay here with Squall. Keep him safe." Cloud said. Looking at Cid. "Cid. Come with us. We'll need the help. Tifa. Stay with Squall. We'll all be back." Cosmo is the frist to jump out of hotel The rest follow. Tifa looks at Squall. Just then Zell climbs back into the Hotel. "Squall I'm useing your gunblade." Zell jumps out and Squall trys to stop him But Tifa Pushs him down."Your not going anywhere." Tifa says leaning down kissing him. "Fine." Squall says smileing looking at Tifa.  
  
~&*In the fight*&~  
  
"THIS THING IS HUGE!?" Cid said as his Spear jamed into the monsters leg. Hiting bone stoping the Ultima Weapon yelled out in pain Then After Clound Landed on The Spear shoveing it into the bone shatering it. then jumping up Catching the Weapon with a quick slash across the face. The Monster Yells out in pain again. The monster Smacks all of them away except Cosmo who is clawed into it's back. Riping and tearing thou the rock like Armor. The Weapon throws it's arms into the air and a black aura forms around it. He takes the black aura into a ball in it's hanmds and hits Cid with it. It Xpands hiting Clound knocking him and Cid out. Just missing Zell by inches. Zell jumps into the air and lands the final blow the to kull of the monster. He jams the Lionheart into the monsters skull and pulls the triger. The AP ammo blows up after enering the monsters head splatering what was inside to the ouside Zell and Cosmo falling to the ground. Hurting. The Monster falls to the ground dead. Next to it falls a sword. The Ultama Sword. Zell picks up up Also Picking up Cid Puting him on Cosmos Back Picking up Cloud. "C'mon gotta get them back to the Canyon." The two walk to the Canyon. Make it to the hotel and fall onto beds after laying the other two down. Zell Lays both Blades where they should be and looks a Squall. Tifa asleep her head on his chest.  
  
*..::}After{::..*  
  
Also. There are lots of things going to happen. Remember Vincent? He has a HUGE part in upcomeing chapters. As well as the rest of the guys. I think that will be the only time we See Yuffie. I never got her in the game LOL. So tell me what you think And again nun of this is mine just the idea!  
  
Sean 


End file.
